


Chevrolet Impala 67'

by IzumiChica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Winchesters (Supernatural), Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiChica/pseuds/IzumiChica
Summary: Spoustu osamnělých let strávil padlý anděl hledáním jediné věci, která pro něj stále něco znamenala. A teď jí našel.





	Chevrolet Impala 67'

**Author's Note:**

> Seděla jsem v autě, chtěla napsat něco o autech. Psala jsem o tom jediném, o kterém něco vím.

Kolem absolutně nepodstatného vrakoviště projelo ten den mnoho absolutně nepodstatných aut. Jedním takovým nedůležitým vozem přijel poměrně důležitý muž, modré oči fixované na stroj stojící až úplně vzadu. Zamířil k němu, nespouštěl z něj pohled, jako by to byl poklad, bez zájmu nechal odjet auto, kterým přijel. Jistými kroky se přibližoval k černé krásce, ničeho jiného si nevšímal, nic jiného nebylo podstatné, příšerně nedůležité.  
Opatrně přejel konečky prstů po tmavé kapotě, nahlédl na sedlalo řidiče a krátce otevřel dveře k zadním sedačkám. Konečně, byl si jistý, že jí našel.   
“Neměla by tady být.” Pronesl směrem k přicházejícímu zaměstnanci. “Kolik za ní chcete?” Krátce se mu podíval do očí, s otázkou na rtech.   
“Jestli to nastartujete tak ani dolar. To auto tu stojí přes deset let, nevyjedete s tím ani ze vrat.” Dostalo se mu otrávené odpovědi.  
“Vezmu si jí.” Rozhodně kývl hlavou, pohled mu zabloudil k palubní desce, na které nerušeně odpočíval klíč od zapalování.  
“Bylo to snad vaše?” Neodpustil si druhý muž otázku. V odpověď modrooký zavrtěl hlavou. “Tak proč ho tolik chcete?” Zeptal se znovu, lehce zmatený.  
“Byla mých přátel.” Pronesl zamyšleně, na čele se objevila starostlivá vráska.   
“Dobrých přátel?” Jako by se pracovník chtěl jen ujistit, že se nejedná o nějaký spor se starým známým.  
“Výjimečných.” Opravil jej téměř okamžitě a muž jen zmateně přikývl. Modrooký otevřel dveře řidiče a zase je za sebou zabouchl, strčil klíčky do zapalování.  
“Co se s nimi stalo?” Neodpustil si stojící muž ještě poslední otázku.   
“Zachránili svět.” Šeptaná slova, otočil klíčky a motor naskočil. “Ona zachránila svět.” Pronesl s mnohem větší jistotou, lehce sešlápl plyn a vyjel ze dvora.


End file.
